Twister's Thoughtful Christmas Gift!
by Relaxing Pikachu
Summary: This is a oneshot fic from me to you for the holidays. Twister is trying his best to give Reggie a gift that would be memorable to the both of them for years to come. More info in the AN if you're curious. Twister x Reggie


Hi everyone! Relaxing Pikachu here with a Christmas fic for you! My one-shot! This'll be my first one-shot fic ever written, so be nice to me. ^^ 

I originally wanted to put this up on Christmas Eve, but as you can see, it didn't turn out that way. ^^;

Anyway, this story's about Twister's giving Reggie a Christmas present; well, trying his best to give her a good present. Oh, and if any of you are reading, What It Takes To Be The Best, then you're going to get a spoiler by reading this, and by the previous sentence, it ought to be obvious what the spoiler is. lol This fic is pretty much branched off from that one, or, in other words, a sequel to it. Interesting how you can have a sequel to a fic that's not even finished yet, eh? lol

Never mind that, hope you enjoy this and be nice to me now. ^_^

Oh, I mustn't forget this, I really owe a lot to Aaron of Rocket Power heat (If you haven't checked that site out, you should as well as the No Worries Hideout). He helped come up with ideas for this fic. I must also thank an online buddy of mine's who helped me with this without his knowing. The stuff dealing with the mistletoe towards the end of this.

Now, as always, I do not own anything dealing with Rocket Power. Klasky-Csupo has that honor.

* * *

Twister's Thoughtful Gift!

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," the 16-year-old High School Junior, Twister muttered, very nervous, as he paced back and forth in front of the Rocket house, home of his best friend, Otto Rocket, and his sister, Reggie.

It was late, and Christmas Eve. Twister was planning on spending it with his girlfriend, Reggie. The two had been dating for a few months now, every since before school let out last term for the summer.

Getting together was no easy task for the two, especially since both were in denial over how they really felt about one another. For Twister, he had had feelings for Reggie for quite a while and would try his best to repress them by making excuses. As for Reggie, she was starting to get attracted to him, but after his sweet gesture by taking her to the Pier and the amusement park after the both of them had that bad confrontation with Otto - he was pretty stressed out at the time and took it out on his friends - she started to see him in a whole new light.

After they made up with Otto and they were all cool again, Twister had another obstacle to worry about, as did Reggie. Each other. Twister remembered that day well. The day after Otto's surf competition, Twister got the courage to tell the girl how he felt. Actually, it was an accident. He said what he was thinking, which, at the time, was, "You sure are incredible, Reggie Rocket." The girl found this cute and said something similar.

When Ray found out about it, he looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "No, no no," he told the two when they finally revealed the news. He knew Twister was a good kid, but the idea of Reggie dating was still a bit too shocking for him to take in. He, eventually, came around and accepted the fact that his daughter was gaining interest in stuff other than writing and sports, thanks to Tito's lecturing and wisdom, explaining how the baby birds will soon leave the nest, and that Reggie was almost there.

As for Sam and Otto, Sam was really cool with it. He had known all along that Twister had a terrible crush on Reggie. Otto was a different story. He stayed a bit cross with Twister for a while since he too had a hard time accepting the fact that his best friend was dating his sister. He too came around, after Sam spoke with him and explained that nothing'll change just because Reggie and Twister started dating, and that was pretty much true. Reggie still acted like her usual self, and Twister still wanted to hang out with his best bro.

As for Twister's family, they were delighted that Twister and Reggie hooked up, especially Sandy. She had always liked Reggie a lot and she and "Maurice" got along well enough. Lars, on the other hand, was slightly jealous. His baby bro had taken his "potential girlfriend," away from him. Okay, maybe not potential, but he always _did_ see himself with Reggie, not his brother.

Right now, Twister was planning on celebrating Christmas with the girl. He had it all drawn out, first they spend the evening at the Madtown Christmas Skate party being thrown by Conroy, then the amusement park, and then end the date down on Rocket Beach.

Okay, so hanging out at a skate park isn't what one would consider romantic, but both still liked shredding at Madtown and would still go at times when it was just the two of them. 

"I hope this'll be okay," Twister muttered, his heart beating incredibly fast. 

He turned his back on the house, muttering incoherently again and sweating profusely. He was so nervous that he didn't even hear a certain someone creeping up behind him. The person placed a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to scream out.

"Oh, Reggie!" Twister breathed out, clutching his chest. He turned to see the girl casually dressed. She was wearing a pair of long green shorts and a tank top.

"Hiya Twist," she smiled. He loved her smile. "Ready to go?"

"Y-y-yeah, s-s-sure am," he stammered.

"Why are you so nervous? We've gone out lots of times."

"N-n-no reason," he said again, trying to calm down. 'This night has to be _per_fect!'

"I'm sure that whatever you have planned will be great," she told him. She then linked arms with him. "Let's go then."

"Do you want to ride up to the Pier, or do you want to walk?"

"It's really nice out tonight, so let's walk."

Twister nodded and the two made the walk up to the Pier. During the walk, the two talked about anything that came to mind. The two had an inexplicable bond and they had known each other for practically their entire lives. Twister knew exactly what to do to get the girl to smile and to laugh, which was his favorite sight. Her pretty smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After they reached the Pier, Twister got his plan into action. It was 9, which meant the Madtown Christmas Skate Party. 

The skate park was full when they arrived, and everyone was either dancing to the loud music being played by the local garage band, lots of lights flashing, blading in the bowl, grinding on the rails, tearing up the half-pipe, or just eating. They were bound to see fellow classmates and of course, Otto and Sam. They saw Otto performing some skateboard tricks on the half-pipe, everyone staring in awe and amazement, while Sam hanged over at the refreshments table stuffing his face. He felt that eating was a lot safer than skating.

"Never skate on a full stomach," he timidly told Otto when he asked why he didn't skate with him.

"Shall we skate?" Reg asked her red-haired date.

He took out his Twist-cam, which was in the backpack on his back, "Ready when you are, Rocket Girl!"

"No camera this time, Twist," Reggie laughed. 

"Aww, but this'll make a sweet video! A Christmas Skate Video!"

"How about a New Year's video, now forget that! Let's skate, Twist!" 

"Okay, okay." He put his camera away. "Let's go see Conroy." 

The two went to Conroy's metal trailer, which was decked out with lots of Christmas decorations. Since he, Reggie, Otto, and Sam were like his best customers, they were allowed to leave their equipment there and pick it up whenever they liked.

Reggie and Twister put on their blades, strapped on their helmets, slipped on their gloves, and headed to the bowl. Reggie grabbed Twister's hand and winked to him. "Follow the leader!"

Reggie let go of his hand, and skated fast, making sure not to skate into anyone, while Twister tried his best to keep up. The girl was totally fast!

"C'mon, Twist, keep up!" she giggled as she zigged and zagged herway throughout the bowl. Twister kept on her heels, and was getting closer and closer, but he tripped and fell. His ears went red as he heard people nearby laughing at his fall.

Reggie looked back and saw Twister lying face-flat on the ground. She skated back to him and helped him up.

"Are you okay, Twist?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"If you want, we could go get a few refreshments and dance."

"While on wheels?" he asked with a laugh.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "No way! You dance better without 'em."

The two spent the rest of the night dancing, partying, and eating of course. The food was provided by the Shore Shack. Everything was going as planned for Twister. While there, the two did bump into Otto and Sam and hanged out with them for a while. Sam went on about how good the food was, while Otto boasted on the major air he had gotten on the half-pipe with his latest moves.

The two had also seen their friends, Trent, Trish, and Sherry. Trent smiled weakly to Twister and Reggie. He still had strong feelings for the girl and just couldn't believe that he lost her to Twister of all people. He wasn't as handsome as he was, he wasn't as mature, what did Reggie see in him?

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

At about 10:15, Conroy got on stage and took the mic, thanking everyone for coming to his party. He then announced that the next song to be played by the band was to be dedicated to Reggie Rocket from Twister Rodriguez.

Reggie was speechless as everyone clapped for her. She had never had anything dedicated to her before. The song the band played was an original, and the lyrics were meaningful and loving.

Otto literally rolled his eyes and fake gagged to the sappiness of the song. Sam mentally analyzed the lyrics, understanding the meaning behind the words. He was a bit envious of Twister for hooking up with Reggie. He wished that he had the guts to try his luck with Sherry, but he never did have any in doing so. He would get nervous and run off, like Tito with his mom. He still hadn't asked Paula to marry him, and he still hadn't talked to Sam, asking how he would feel about that. Tito would always chicken out.

After the concert, Reggie hugged Twister tightly. "That was very nice of you, Twister."

"Well, uh, yeah," he said quite nervously. "We-we should get going."

"To the amusement park?"

He nodded. With that, both left and headed to the amusement park...

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The amusement park was pretty much the same, only there were lots of decorations all over it. The most spectacular sight was the Ferris wheel, which was decked out in green and red lights.

They spent about an hour there. Twister insisted on riding most everything to kill time. He really wanted to get down to Rocket Beach by at about 11:50.

The last thing they rode at the park was the carousel, of course. Twist knew how much it meant to Reg and how it reminded her of her mother.

During this date, Reg didn't find anything too out of the ordinary, 'cept for the song dedication thing. She just couldn't figure out why Twister was so nervous and uneasy the entire time. He also seemed to be obsessed with time.

Twister's casualness was also a bit scripted to her. He was trying his best to remain calm and collected, but was failing miserably. Every time she asked him what was wrong, he would stumble over his words, or over his own feet. Reggie decided not to mention anything about it and figured that it was apart of his "Christmas surprise," that he had mentioned he got for her.

The two walked past Madtown and down to the beach, hand in hand. Twister's palm was extremely sweaty. After walking a good ways down it, Twister glanced at his watch. It read 11:49. 

He led her to the small lifeguard's shack. She sat down on the ramp while Twister remained standing, pacing back and forth, tripping constantly as if distracted by something.

"Why are we here?" Reggie asked skeptically. 'I know he doesn't want to do what I _think_ he wants to do...no, he wouldn't. '

"Um, well, er no reason Reggie!" He glanced up at the sky. 'C'mon, c'mon.'

It was a very windy night and the cool breeze from the crashing waves on the beach made Reggie shiver some.

"Twister, I had a lot of fun with you tonight." She smiled at him. "I loved that song that you dedicated to me, but in the song, they said what you told me months ago that night I tutored you with your homework and you were embarrassed and real nervous over it. That was before we got together, though. Te amo was it?"

Twister's face turned red and he nodded.

"What exactly does that mean? I remember I did ask Lars, but I never did get a straight answer out of him."

"Oh, well, I, um...er..."

Right at that moment, Twister's watch beeped.

"Ooo, it's time!" the boy exclaimed as he ran to sit beside Reggie. He tripped again.

"You know, Twist, tying your laces might keep you from stumbling so much."

"Reggie, look up at the sky. It's almost midnight!"

The girl looked up towards the sky. It was 11:55, and lots of light illuminated the skies! Fireworks in all kinds of Christmas figures: Trees, Santa, Stars, etc.

"Fireworks for Christmas?"

Twister nodded and grinned. 

"How did you know that they were going to have fireworks?"

"I kinda looked it up. I really wanted to end this date right." 

"Right?"

"I know how you like fireworks and got this all set up _just_ for you!" he stated proudly, his chest puffed up.

Reggie looked at the boy in disbelief. "A fireworks display, Twist?"

"Okay, so maybe I didn't set this up," he said, giving off a bashful laugh. "The Squid told me that there was going to be a fireworks display tonight at about 11:55 to ring in Christmas - just like with New Years - and the best place to see them would probably be here."

She hugged him. "How sweet!" 

"So it's nice enough?"

She nodded as she squeezed him tighter. "This night was good enough for me. The party at Madtown, the song dedication to me, the amusement park, and now being here with you to watch these fireworks is just heavenly to me."

Twister looked down at his watch again. It was now or never. "Um, Reggie, l-look up."

"Look up where?"

"The door to the this shack."

She looked up and saw a prickly green leaf hanging right above them.

"Is that," she examined the leaf, "_mistle_toe?"

He nodded sheepishly.

"Wouldn't want to break a tradition," she smiled seductively at him. 

She leaned in, as did he, and the two shared a long, passionate kiss. It was now midnight, officially Christmas.

After they broke their kiss, Twister whispered, "Te amo, Regina Rocket." She gave him a somewhat puzzled look, even though she now had an idea what it meant. "It means...I love you, Reggie."

"I love you too, Maurice Rodriguez!"

He pulled something from out of his pocket. It was a small, gold charm bracelet with seashell shapes decorating it. Reggie's eyes lit up.

"Tw-Twister! H-how could you afford to get me something like this!" She was shocked to receive such a gift.

"I saved up for months to get this for you and with the dog-walking service, I earned even more."

"You didn't have to get me this! It really wasn't necessary!"

"I wanted to. We've been together for a little over six months now, and I really like you. I always have and I wanted to show you how much I did. First with the song, and then the fireworks show, and now with this bracelet. I mean, it's our first Christmas together as a couple, and I just wanted it to be something we'll both remember." He gave off a small chuckle. "Twister's first attempt at romance."

"Oh Twister!" she said while throwing herself at him giving him another kiss. "This is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten from you! I can't wait to mention this to Trish, Sherry, and Clio!" She looked up at the mistletoe. "What was so special about the mistletoe? Just felt like being romantic?"

"Well, yeah, sort of. I remember hearing somewhere that when you kiss at midnight on Christmas, that the couple will always be together, or something."

Reggie found everything Twister had done for her very sweet and adorable. She couldn't help but glomp the boy again. She then held out her arm as Twister placed the bracelet on her wrist. The bracelet shined brightly.

"This is the most beautiful bracelet ever, Twist."

"I think you're prettier."

"You always say the right things."

With that, Reggie snuggled up closer to Twister who wrapped his arms around her. Time stood still for them as they stared down at the waves crashing up on shore. It was so serene and calm, the two just wanted to sit there forever. No words were necessary for the two. Just being together was enough for the both of them.

"Merry Christmas, Twister," Reggie utterly spoke, her voice hushed.

"Same to you," Twister said while stroking her hair.

Twister was glad he had gone through with his plan and expressed how much he cared for Reggie. He meant it, just as Reggie had, and both knew that this Christmas was one that they both would remember for the rest of their lives...

* * * * *

A/N: Okay, done everyone. I personally didn't like it. I've never been good at romance stuff. Hinting, sure, but writing out one exactly, bleah. I guess it's because I have no experience when it comes to romance. I've never even been in a relationship with any guy, so I'm pretty much clueless on that type of subject. lol

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope for those who are new, read my fic What It Takes To Be The Best! so you can see exactly how Reggie and Twister end up together and understand some of the references mentioned above, like the stuff dealing with Otto.

Now, I'm out of here, and I hope that you all have/had a very nice Christmas holiday. ^_^


End file.
